The present invention relates generally to an appliance. More particularly, the present invention relates to an appliance with a vacuum-based reverse airflow cooling system.
Dual-cavity ovens typically draw in ambient or cooling air via intakes located above the upper oven cavity and at the top of the oven where the controls are situated. The air then encounters a fan, which in turn blows the air down the back of the upper and lower oven units. The exhaust for this type of system is usually evacuated at locations between the upper and lower oven units and also below the lower oven unit on the front side of the oven.
This design, however, limits where the oven control panel can be located, constraining it usually to a dedicated, separate area over the oven door where an air intake is sometimes located. Desirably, the control panel would be mounted in the door itself, for convenience, and to increase the effective heating/cooking space and volume that could be used for purposes other than housing the control panel, such as increasing the size of the oven cavity. But oven doors in dual-cavity ovens employing these typical cooling configurations prove to be too hot to serve as a suitable site for the control panel, which can be damaged and malfunction because of the excessive heat.